


Lovely Pleasure.

by Hobbibabe



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Blood and Injury, Bottom Chae Hyungwon, Everything is consensual, Fluff and Smut, Hyungwon has panic attacks, Kidnapping, Light Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mention of Past Abuse, Multiple Personality Disorder, Murder, Overstimulation, Protective Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Protective Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Sensitive Hyungwon, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Things move very quickly, Top Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Top Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Violence, hyungwon has problems, idk - Freeform, lord help me, some kinks?, wonho and shownu wears masks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbibabe/pseuds/Hobbibabe
Summary: Chae Hyungwon was kidnapped. By two men who wear animal cartoon masks. Hyungwon does not know their purpose or what they plan to do with him. They have secrets but Hyungwon also has a dangerous secret of his own. A murderer...A monster lurks within Hyungwon's lost memories.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Chae Hyungwon/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Comments: 29
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter One - Kidnapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Everything sexual between Shownu, Wonho, and Hyungwon is consensual!! Just wanted to say that in case there are any misunderstandings. ]

Hyungwon could have sworn he was at his job just a few seconds ago. But now his body is being touched in every area possible. Hyungwon’s eyes wouldn’t focus but he lazily fights back, trying to get away from the cold hands. He hears someone chuckle, a man. 

“He’s awake.” A voice like honey, sweet and smooth comes from in front of him. Someone from the back hummed in response. Hyungwon feels cold hands slide underneath his shirt. He tries to wiggle out the grasp of the hands, he puts up a fight with lazy hands. Hyungwon shoves the person in front of him but the person doesn’t budge, He can feel the muscles on the person in front of him. Hyungwon started to thrash around, he was really started to get scared. The hands struggled to keep him in place, they try to pin Hyungwon down onto the mattress but he didn’t let himself get pin down. Hyungwon got on his knees and continued to shove the person on his front. 

“Shownu..” The same voice from before says again. Suddenly Hyungwon’s long black hair was yanked from behind, his head held high. He can feel hot breath on his left ear.

“Stop struggling.” A new voice, cold like ice whispered in his ear. A shiver runs down Hyungwon’s spine. He stops struggling, obeying. Strangely, he felt like the person behind him was in total control, like he should obey his every command. The person behind lets go of his hair and his head hangs low like he has given up trying to fight back. The hands started to move again, caressing every inch of him. Hyungwon felt sick to the stomach. He felt something warm and wet on his neck, Lips. The lips kissed down his neck, down to his collarbone, and across. Hyungwon tilted his head slightly. He bit his swollen lips to stop a groan from slipping out of his mouth.

“Please stop.” Hyungwon could barely recognize his own voice, it sounded broken and dry. The kisses stopped, leaving wet patches on his neck and collarbone. Even though all Hyungwon could see was a blur of darkness, he could still feel the smile coming from the person in the front. 

“Alright, sweetheart” The voice like honey spoke. A cold hand strokes Hyungwon’s cheek causing him to flinch. Suddenly a huge amount of weight pushes Hyungwon down onto the bed, his tummy pressed against the soft mattress and his arms were pulled and cuffed from behind. The cuffs were so tight, he can feel them cut into his flesh. Hyungwon feels someone lifts his ankles and a cold metal object warps around his legs weighing him down. He was being tied down like an animal. 

Hyungwon’s face pushes against the pillow, he can feel the weight of two bodies get off the bed. He hears footsteps and a door open and close. Hyungwon was all alone in a room he was not familiar with. Thoughts rushed in and out of Hyungwon’s brain, thinking of his situation. 

Was he kidnapped? The last place he remembers being at was his workplace, he was talking to Yoo Kihyun, his coworker who asked him to get something from the break room. Hyungwon went to the break room and blacked out. It was probably where he was abducted. How did they sneak Hyungwon who is 6’0 out of the twenty-story building? 

Hyungwon tried to lift his legs but the weights on them were too heavy. He didn’t dare to move his arms or the cuffs were cut into his skin even more. He slumped and gave up trying to escape. Hyungwon felt his eyes sting, tears fell, and wet the pillow his face was smashed against. He wanted to go home, to his own bed. The one he’s familiar with. He had no idea what plan his kidnappers had for him. He was surprised they let him go when he said to stop, that’s not something kidnappers would do. Hyungwon sniffed, tears falling like a waterfall. 

Hyungwon hears a door open again, then footsteps walking towards him. Hyungwon can hear his heartbeat beat in his ears. he was scared, scared for his life and for his well being. 

“Here’s some water and an orange.” The voice like ice from before says as he places something next to the bed. Hyungwon’s body tensed up. There was a moment of silence. Hyungwon can feel the kidnapper’s stare burn holes in the back of his head. 

“Goodnight.” The voice says again and began to walk out. Hyungwon hears the door close. The kidnapper left him some water and an orange. How was he going to drink the water if his hands were cuffed together? Or how was he going to peel and eat the orange? well, It’s not Hyungwon wanted it anyway. He wasn’t hungry or thirsty. He just wanted to go home. 

( 24% . . . )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before making this story I have done my research about DID (Dissociative identity disorder or rather known as multiple personality disorder) and I have watched a lot of videos about this disorder. So I do not want to trigger anyone but If there's a piece of information I have gotten wrong through the story, please kindly point them out and I'll do my best to understand and fix them. 
> 
> Please enjoy Lovely Pleasure.


	2. Chapter two - The Kidnappers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon meets his Kidnappers.

“The son of XXXX Ceo has been missing since yesterday, Chae Hyungwon is a 26-year-old male with dyed black hair and brown eyes. He stands at 6’0 in height. The last time he was seen was at XXXX office. If seen do not approach him. Please call the police immediately.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyungwon opened his eyes. He woke up on his side facing the nightstand, his wrists throbbed from the cuffs. His vision had cleared up, he can finally see clearly. Hyungwon carefully looked around his surroundings. He was in a green-colored room that has nothing but the nightstand on his right side. The bed he was on was just a mattress on the gross wooden floors. Hyungwon shivered from the cold, the kidnappers didn’t even provide him any blankets or sheets. There were no windows in the green room so he didn’t even know if it was morning or if it was night. 

Hyungwon lifted his body to sit up but failed. His body flopped down onto the mattress that was surprisingly cleaner than the room Hyungwon was in. The weights on his ankles were too heavy to lift and he cannot use his arms as he wished. 

Hyungwon laid on the mattress thinking this had to be a dream. A nightmare to be realistic. But why was he kiddnapped? He didn’t have any money. Yes, he is the son of XXXX Ceo but he lives independently with his own money and in his own house. He couldn’t have made anyone angry, he was kind to all his coworkers and the staff at his work-place. So the other option is maybe someone who has a grudge against his father, the Ceo, and decided to kidnapped Hyungwon for revenge. This had to be the truth. It was the only reason someone would kidnap Hyungwon.

The green-painted door that was camouflaged with the walls swung opened and Hyungwon immediately feels his heart drop. He quickly closes his eyes to make it seem like he’s sleeping and hopes the kidnappers would just leave. There were a few seconds of silence before he hears footsteps walking towards him and stop at the foot of the mattress. Hyungwon couldn’t control his harsh breathing, he just hoped the kidnappers wouldn’t notice. 

“Good morning, Hyungwon.” A familiar voice says from the foot of the bed, a deep emotionless voice like ice. Hyungwon flinches at the sound of his name. He slowly dares to open one eye. Hyungwon held his breath, afraid to see how his kidnapper looks like. 

A muscular tall body stood over Hyungwon. His muscles stretched across the white shirt he had on and the abs on him were visible in that tight shirt. The kidnapper wore a cartoonish brown bear mask that covered his entire face, so Hyungwon wouldn’t see his identity. Just his brown hair was swept to the side. This was dangerous. With a man like that as his kidnapper, there’s no way Hyungwon can escape successfully. The kidnapper had his hands tucked in his black jean pockets as the black eyes of the mask stared at Hyungwon quietly. Hyungwon's heart was beating so hard, he felt like he’s gonna have a heart attack. 

The kidnapper tilted his head to the side as if he’s waiting for Hyungwon to respond but Hyungwon doesn’t. He was too afraid to open his mouth. The kidnapper drops his shoulders, obviously disappointed. He takes his hands out of his pockets and reaches over to Hyungwon.

Warning singles went off in Hyungwon’s head as he watches the hand reach towards him. He curls his body into a somewhat protective pose. The kidnapper grabs Hyungwon’s bounded legs and drags him from his protective pose. Hyungwon slides to the bottom of the mattress, shocked that the kidnapper just needed to use one hand to pull him to the bottom of the mattress. He pulled Hyungwon as if he weighed like a sack of potatoes. Which is even more dangerous if the kidnapper can just grab Hyungwon as if he weighed nothing. 

Hyungwon panicked. He tried to kick his legs around but the metal object around them was too heavy and his hands were cuffed from behind so Hyungwon couldn’t use them to defend himself. So in an act to defend himself, Hyungwon rolled. Twisting his body around quickly, Hyungwon rolled off the bed. He hit the dusty ground with a soft thud. He threw himself back and hit the wall behind him, hitting his head but Hyungwon didn’t care. The kidnapper dropped his hands to his side, he stared at Hyungwon with those black bear eyes. The kidnapper slowly took a step forward which set Hyungwon off in a panic. Hyungwon scurried into the tight corner that is next to the nightstand. Luckily he’s skinny enough to fit into that small corner. Hyungwon brought his knees to his chest. 

“Hyungwon...” The kidnapper spoke in a low worried voice. He walked slowly towards Hyungwon who was trembling hard. Hyungwon seemed to be having a panic attack but the kidnapper seemed oblivious to his distress. The kidnapper slowly kneeled in front of Hyungwon and reached a hand to touch him but-

“That’s enough, Shownu” Another voice so familiar stops the brown-bear kidnapper. The brown-hear kidnapper freezes and turns his head to turn at the owner of the voice. Hyungwon recognizes that voice, a voice that is so sweet and smooth like honey. A new body dressed in all black stood in front of the door, he wore a cute white bunny mask that covered all of his faces and his hair was bleached white with the ends dyed a bright blue. He has his big veiny arms crossed across his muscular chest as the red bunny eyes stare at Hyungwon and the brown-bear kidnapper. 

The brown-bear kidnapper stood up on his legs again and he backed away from Hyungwon who was still in full-panic-mode. Hyungwon was trembling and his breathing was harsh, his heart was beating so fast Hyungwon thought it might just stop beating. The white-bunny kidnapper walked forward with his arms still crossed and stood side by side with the brown-bear kidnapper. He stared at Hyungwon with those red bunny eyes almost as if he was checking if Hyungwon is okay. But Hyungwon is obviously not okay, he was having a panic attack and he wasn’t calming down anytime soon. Hyungwon has every right to be terrified.


	3. Chapter Three  - Fight back

It’s been an hour or so when the white-bunny kidnapper took the brown-bear kidnapper away from Hyungwon and dragged him out of the green room. Ever since that Hyungwon has been sitting in that corner with his knees in his chest and with his head down. He feels his body starts to ache because of the position but he ignores it. He hates it here. The ugly colored walls make him wanna puke his guts out. The smell of the room was musty and dirty. Hyungwon really wants a shower, he was asleep on a mattress where only God knows where it’s been and he is currently sitting on the grimy floors in a tight corner where there are spider webs. He’s probably tangled in them. Hyungwon has seen two or more cockroaches running around and one strange colored spider that is crawling on the webs. The spider is feeding on a fly that has flown right into its web.  
This scene is a little familiar to Hyungwon. The strong feeding on the weak….

“Why does this remind me of myself?”

Hyungwon hears a click and the door opens, the panic immediately returns. In the door frame was the white-bunny kidnapper. Hyungwon lets out a little sigh of relief, He’s a little glad that it wasn’t the brown-bear kidnapper because Hyungwon doesn’t want to go through what happened an hour ago again. The white-bunny kidnapper walks in holding a tray of food. A sandwich with the crusts cut off, some strawberries in a tiny bowl, and a cup of orange juice. It would have been the perfect lunch if Hyungwon wasn’t being held against his will. 

“I’m here to give you lunch.” The white-bunny speaks with a calming tone. The vibe of the white-bunny kidnapper is way different from the brown-bear kidnapper. It’s almost relaxing. Hyungwon doesn’t respond to him. He simply continued to stare at the white-bunny kidnapper from behind his messy black hair. He’s a little shorter than the brown-bear kidnapper but those arms were a little bigger. Suddenly the sight of the white-bunny kidnapper’s thick arms sends Hyungwon into the memory of last night. Those large hands touching him. Sliding over his smooth skin and touching with care. Those lips kissing down his neck and across his collarbone. That memory made Hyungwon’s hips stutter. 

Hyungwon's eyes widen. Did his body just react to the memory of his kidnappers touching and kissing him? He needs to get the fuck out of here. 

Hyungwon’s eyes dart around the room and then he sees it. The door is wide open. Hyungwon could just see darkness beyond the door but if he bolts for it maybe just maybe he could see something from the outside world. Glancing back at the white-bunny kidnapper who was trying to figure out how to give the food to Hyungwon without freaking him out, Hyungwon places his heels on the ground. He lifts his body off the wooden floors in a flash and just sprints. 

Hyungwon just goes for it. Running like he never ran before, Hyungwon’s long legs carried him, and he is soon at the door. Just when Hyungwon could taste the air of freedom, large arms wraps around his waist and pulled him from his freedom. Hyungwon screams. His scream bounces off the walls and echoes throughout the green room and down the darkness beyond the door. Hyungwon was lifted off the ground and he was being carried backward. 

Hyungwon kicks his legs around and struggles to release himself from the arms of his kidnapper. He lets out another scream which was louder than the previous one. The white-bear kidnapper is also struggling to keep Hyungwon from escaping his arms but he wasn’t going to let Hyungwon escape. He has lots to say to Hyungwon and also Hyungwon has seen way too much. 

Hyungwon locks his leg around the leg of the white-bunny kidnapper making him stumble and fall. They both fall to the ground. For just a second the grip around Hyungwon was loose and he wasn’t going to let that opportunity go to waste. Hyungwon thrashes his body around hard enough where he slips out. Pushing himself up, Hyungwon tries to break into a sprint but a hand grabs his ankle and pulls him down. Hyungwon falls straight onto his stomach knocking the air out of him. 

The white-bunny kidnapper drags Hyungwon back to him before Hyungwon could resist. The white-bunny kidnapper stands up without letting go of Hyungwon’s ankle and picks up Hyungwon by the back of his collar. Hyungwon feels his body fly up and brought onto his feet. The white-bunny kidnapper wraps his arms around Hyungwon’s lanky body once again. This time he basically crushes Hyungwon in his arms. Hyungwon whimpers from the force. 

“Calm down, Hyungwon.” The white-bunny whispers in Hyungwon’s right ear. The hot air blowing in his ear made him twitch. Hyungwon refuses to obey his orders. With all of the remaining strength left in him, Hyungwon pushes his feet back, hard. The white-bunny kidnapper was not expecting Hyungwon to resist so quickly, he let his guard down again. 

The white-bunny kidnapper stumbles back and trips over the tray of food he has placed down earlier. They both fall and hit the wall behind them. The white-bunny kidnapper hit his head hard on the wall. The thud echoed in the room. He grunts but shakes off the pain throbbing on his head. Hyungwon laid limp in the arms of his kidnapper. That’s certainly taken a lot of energy out of him. The panic also brought Hyungwon tiredness. 

“Just calm down, Hyungwon. Just calm down.” The white-bunny kidnapper repeats to Hyungwon while running his hand up and down in a soothing way.

(29%....)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!   
> [oh, they also took off his cuffs and the weights at some point but I forgot to add that in..]


	4. Chapter four - The vision.

Hyungwon wakes up due to the heat around him. He couldn’t move. He was being held down by a pair of arms. Hyungwon looks down at the arms around his waist then he twists his neck around to see the person holding him in place. Two bright red eyes stared right back at him. The white-bunny kidnapper. Hyungwon wasn’t sure if he was sleeping or not but then the white-bunny kidnapper snored softly. He must have fallen asleep as well. Hyungwon drops his head back onto the hard chest. They were still on the floor against the wall. Hyungwon is right on the white-bunny kidnapper’s lap. 

Hyungwon tries to wiggle his way out of the large arms. Wiggling his hips around, Hyungwon presses back on the hard chest and tries to side out. But he didn’t know that would trigger a…..reaction from the white-bunny kidnapper. A soft low moan leaves the kidnappers’ mouth. Hyungwon freezes. “Don’t do that.” The white-bunny says. His voice was rough and low, not like before where it was sweet and smooth. Hyungwon doesn’t dare to move. He feels his face heat up. “Sorry.” Hyungwon whispers. He slowly shifts himself to where he was before but then...Hyungwon feels something poke his butt. 

Hyungwon’s eyes go big. “I told you not to move.” The white-bunny kidnapper says again. Hyungwon’s mind just goes blank for two seconds. What the hell is going on? 

The white-bunny kidnapper brings Hyungwon closer. Close enough where Hyungwon’s butt presses onto the kidnapper’s boner. The white-bunny kidnapper drops his head onto Hungwon’s shoulder and grunts. Oh. oh. oH. OH. 

“W-w-w-wait!” Hyungwon shouts as he tries to separate himself from the kidnapper. Which made things worse. The white-bunny kidnapper grips onto Hyungwon tighter causing him to yelp loudly. “Please don’t do that, Hyungwon. It’ll be hard to separate myself from you.” The white-bunny kidnapper says back in his sweet and smooth tone. Hyungwon does not know what to do anymore. He’s in a situation where it’s life or death but things are going way different from what he imagined. What is the purpose of kidnapping Hyungwon anyways? What do they want? 

“Can you let me go? I won’t try to run.” Hyungwon asks hopefully. He wants to get away from this position as soon as possible. There was silence in response. Hyungwon hopes that he’s at least thinking about it. Suddenly the weight around Hyungwon was lifted off him. The white-bunny kidnapper drops his arms to the side letting Hyungwon getaway. Hyungwon quickly scurries off. He goes to the opposite side of the mattress and hides. 

The white-bunny kidnapper sighs, bringing his legs up. He pushes himself up onto his legs again. A throbbing pain strikes him on the back of his head. The white-bunny kidnapper holds the back of his head. He must have hit his head pretty hard. 

Hyungwon curls himself in a ball. Bringing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. Hyungwon still can’t believe that happened. It was entirely his fault but still…But still….but still...but still...

[ “But still...Wonho, you can’t beat me even if you really wanted to.” The shadow-covered person says while chuckling. The other man stands there without saying a word. But something stands out. His hair. Bleached white hair with the tips dyed a bright blue…] 

Hyungwon gasps as he brought back to reality. What the hell was that? A daydream? Who’s the hell is Wonho? Bleached white hair with the tips dyed a bright blue… is his name Wonho?

The white-bunny kidnapper is at the door getting ready to leave and lock the door behind him when- “Wait!” Hyungwon calls from his hiding place. He doesn’t get up to look at the kidnapper.

“W-what is your name?” Hyungwon asks. The white-bunny kidnapper pauses in his steps. He turns his head around and glances at Hyungwon’s hiding spot. 

“You can call me Wonho,” he says…

(31%.....)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got tired of typing 'The white-bunny kidnapper' lol.


	5. Chapter five - Awaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone has awakened.

Wonho walks into the back door of the house and he is immediately greeted by Shownu, the brown-bear kidnapper. He comes at Wonho like a raging bull. “What happened? What did you do to him?” Shownu asks with danger lingering in his tone. Wonho holds his arms up, palms out in-front of Shownu. “Woah Woah, there. I didn’t do anything to him. “ Wonho responds with caution. “Why was he screaming?” Shownu asks again. Wonho drops his arms and crosses them over his buff chest. “He tried to escape. I just restrained him.” Wonho answers. Shownu frowns behind his mask. He walks past Wonho and goes for the back door. Before he grabs the door handle, Wonho calls him. “Shownu, where are you going?” “I’m going to see Hyungwon,” Shownu says. Wonho lets out a little sigh and places a hand on Shownu’s shoulder. “I don’t think that’s a good idea. He’ll be pretty spooked.” Wonho says. Shownu shrugs Wonho’s hand off his shoulder. “You should go take a shower.” Shownu suddenly says off-topic. “Why? Do I smell?” Wonho asks. He takes his white shirt to his nose and sniffs it.“No, it’s because of...that,” Shownu’s eyes trail down to Wonho’s visible boner in his tight jeans. 

“Ah...right.,” Wonho mumbles embarrassed. Shownu laughs a little, he turns the door handle letting in the cold air inside of the warm house. He steps out of the house and walks towards the woods where Hyungwon is being kept at. Shownu soon disappears into the woods.

“He didn’t even listen to me,” Wonho says to himself watching the woods. After a while of watching the woods, Wonho eventually turns his back and walks into the living room. The living room is well-kept with gray-colored walls and a pure white carpet. Wonho doesn’t take a second look at the living room and immediately goes down the small hall. 

The bathroom door is wide open from the end of the hallway. Wonho goes into the bathroom and closes the door behind him without locking it. There’s no need to lock the door because Shownu and Wonho are just that close. They were friends since high school so seeing each other naked is no big news. Wonho glances at his reflection in the mirror. The red eyes of the bunny mask stare back at him. He reaches behind his head and takes the mask’s strap. Taking the mask’s strap, Wonho pulls it upward and the mask falls off his face…

***

Hyungwon has not moved from his hiding place. He’s been thinking about the whit- Wonho’s name. The somewhat vision he had was driving him crazy. Who is the shadow person? What did he mean by “you can’t beat me”? Who could be stronger than Wonho? That dude is strong as hell. He grabbed Hyungwon and lifted him off the air without a problem. Which is dangerous for Hyungwon because who knows what the kidnappers will do to him, honestly. So far Hyungwon has no clue what his kidnappers want from him. 

The camouflaged door clicks and opens. Hyungwon doesn’t bother to look up who it is.  
“Hyungwon?” A deep emotionless spoke from the door. In the door frame was the brown-bear kidnapper. Hyungwon loses it. 

' Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!!’ Hyungwon curses to himself. With his heart beating in his ears, Hyungwon stayed completely still in his hiding spot which was no help because you literally still see him. “Hyungwon, I just came to apologize.” The brown-bear says taking slow quiet steps towards Hyungwon’s hiding place. Hyungwon could still hear his footsteps making their way towards him but before he can get up and run for his dear life, Hyungwon is suddenly yanked up by his arm. Hyungwon feels arms around his body and it takes him a while to realize that the brown-bear kidnapper is hugging him. “I’m sorry for scaring you.” The brown-bear kidnapper says while digging his masked face into Hyungwon’s neck. This time there is emotion in his voice. Hyungwon instantly knew that the brown-bear is genuinely sorry for what he did. He can hear it in his voice. But he doesn’t know what to do or say. “Do you forgive me?” The brown-bear kidnapper says into Hyungwon’s neck. Even though the brown-bear is wearing a mask, Hyungwon can still feel the hot breath tickle his neck which sends shivers down his spine. “O-okay…” Hyungwon doesn’t know what is coming out of his mouth. He’s focused on the breath on his neck. The brown-bear kidnapper knows exactly what Hyungwon is focused on since he knows him so well. Just to tease him, the brown-bear lifted his mask to the side just a little bit revealing his plump lips, and leans down. he places a small kiss on Hyungwon’s neck. 

“Ah!” Hyungwon yelps. His soul nearly jumps out of his body. Hyungwon’s face turns red by the strange noise that escaped his lips. “W-what are you doing?!” Hyungwon shouts. “Just teasing you,” The brown-bear simply says. Hyungwon can basically see the smirk behind his mask. 

“I have to go. see you later, Wonnie” The brown-bear kidnapper releases Hyungwon from his hug and stands back upon his legs. 

Wonnie? 

Wonnie?

Wonnie…

Wonnie..

WoNnIE..

__________________

In a place where no one can explain awakens a monster. A murderer. He sat on a throne around a red substance with his head resting on one hand. His eyes were the eyes of a predator waiting for the right moment to hunt. His perfect red lips twisted into a smirk when his name was called.

“It’s about time, Hyungwon~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter at 1 AM so it's a bit off. sorry. I'll fix the mistakes later.


	6. Chapter six - Wonnie.

\-- VIDEOTAPE PART ONE --

“Why did you kill her? For what reason did she deserve to die like that?” A voice asks from behind the camera. The criminal sat in the chair with his head tilted to the side. “You don’t know what she did to Hyungwon.” He grumbles. 

“But arent you Hyungwon? Stop talking in third person.” The voice says but a little louder this time. The criminal throws his head back and lets out a laugh. A laugh like no other, a laugh like some psychopath would make. He hurls himself forward and his head held low. Without moving his head, his eyes darts back at the person behind the camera with a huge grin plastered on his face. “I’m not Hyungwon.” there is a sudden change of tone in his voice. Danger.

“Then who are you?” The voice behind the camera asks. Without removing the psychotic grin off his face, the criminal leans in almost as if he was telling a secret.

“My name is Wonnie, it’s nice to meet you~”

\-----------------

\-- VIDEOTAPE PART TWO --

“This is tape two of the polaroid crime case. Polaroids of a woman who was brutally murdered were taped around in Seoul. This woman was missing for a week before found in an abandoned area. We have the suspect Chae Hyungwon a 26-year-old male and questioned him for the past two days.“ The detective spoke to the camera. 

“It appears that Mr. Chae Hyungwon has dissociative identity disorder which is mostly known as multiple personality disorder. The one we have been speaking with and the criminal of this crime is named Wonnie. We do not know much about him. We just know that he is very aggressive and we wonder what happened to Chae Hyungwon to make his alter so aggressive. The cause of dissociative identity disorder is childhood trauma and we found out that the victim and Hyungwon have some connections. The victim is Hyungwon’s step-mother. From the little information, we gathered we believe there was some abuse in the household.” 

“But at the moment we do not know if we are correct. Some of our detectives questioned Hyungwon’s father and he stated that there was no abuse happening whatsoever.” The detective says while wiping sweat off his forehead with a tissue. 

“So we questioned Wonnie some more and got nothin-” The door of the room was slammed open disturbing the recording. The detective stares at the person in the door frame with wide eyes. “Sir! Chae Hyungwon is attacking the other inmates and the guards. They need your support.”

“Shit-” The detective curses as he frantically grabs the camera and turns it off. 

___________________________beeeeep______________________________________

\-- VIDEOTAPE PART THREE --

“Wonnie, we will ask you one more time. What did the victim do to Hyungwon?” The person behind the camera asks for the millionth time. Wonnie had his head resting on the table. He stares at the person behind the camera with bored eyes. “I ain’t telling you nothing,” he responds.

“Aish- YAH!” The person behind the camera shouts at the bored man. That sets Wonnie off. He slams his palms on the table making the sound echo off the walls of the integration room. “Yell at me one more time and I’ll make your death painful for you and your love ones.” Wonnie threatens the person behind the camera. The person immediately shuts up because he knows that Wonnie is not kidding about his threat. 

Wonnie gives the person a beautiful smile. “If you want something to get your investigation going I’ll tell you something interesting~” 

“Tell me.” The person behind the camera says almost immediately. Wonnie takes his eyes away from the person and he stares right into the hidden camera. His smile gets wider than before. 

“I have two friends who helped me with the murder,” Wonnie says. 

“And who are those friends of yours?” 

“......”

“Their names are…-” 

________________bleeeep________________________


	7. Chapter seven - Sensitive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ Warning! - Sexual Content. ]

Hyungwon feels funny. It was most definitely because of the kiss that was planted on his neck. Hyungwon doesn’t like speaking about it but he is very sensitive. Especially his neck. So now he has this feeling in his tummy and he can’t shake it off. Hyungwon knows what the feeling is but he refuses to acknowledge it. Because it’s not normal if you’re feeling something for your kidnapper but here he is with his thighs pressed together and with his hand covering his...parts. He can feel it getting hard. Hyungwon lets out a loud whine escape his lips. What is he going to do now?

“Maybe I should just…” Hyungwon mumbles to himself as he slowly adds pressure. Pleasure ripples throughout his body right away and he yanks his hand away. This is not good. Hyungwon made it worse and now he has a visible boner in his jeans. Hyungwon gulps. 

The door in the green room clicks and opens for the second time today and the brown-bear kidnapper comes in with a food tray. Same lunch as before, a sandwich with the crusts cuff off, a small bowl of strawberries, and a cup of orange juice. Brown-bear kidnapper has changed his clothes. He wore a black button-up shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black tight jeans that hugged his thighs perfectly. The outfit was so simple yet it looks so sexy on him. Hyungwon starts to sweat. “Wonho told me you haven’t eaten since yesterday.” The brown-bear says while placing the tray down on the mattress. 

Hyungwon nods and covers his boner with his hand. He'll die from embarrassment if his kidnapper finds out he’s hard because of him. “What’s your name?” Hyungwon’s mouth betrays him. He shocks himself. “Shownu.” The brown-bear kidnapper responds. Hyungwon nods his head again awkwardly. 

Hyungwon stares at Shownu's big brown bear eyes. What if those eyes stare at him while he palms himself, while pathetic little moans escape his red lips. The thought of someone staring at him doing something naughty with a mask on is so...exciting. 

“Hyungwon? Are you sick?” Shownu says while stepping a little closer. “You look a little red,” he continues. Hyungwon bit his bottom lip to stop it from quivering. This is bad. Just a day ago Hyungwon was so scared of this man but now he’s so attractive to him. What is happening to him? He feels like a cat in heat. 

Shownu carefully places his hand on Hyungwon’s forehead. Hyungwon squeezes his thighs together while his hand is in between them. He bites his lips harder to stop a whimper leave his lips. Shownu knows exactly what’s he doing, he noticed Hyungwon’s discomfort as soon as he walked into the room and he slowly placed the pieces together. Sliding his hand down to Hyungwon’s cheek, Shownu held his hand there for a second before sliding his hand down to Hyungwon’s neck. 

Hyungwon starts to tremble. “Hyungwon, are you okay?” Shownu says teasingly. Hyungwon can feel the smirk behind Shownu’s mask and it’s arousing him even more. Hyungwon had enough of this. He's gonna go for it. “S-shownu-” 

“What’s going on?” a voice calls from the door cutting Hyungwon off. Shownu and Hyungwon both turn towards the door and Wonho who just got out of the shower is standing in the door frame. 

“Hyungwon is having a little problem. I’m gonna help him.” Shownu says. Hyungwon’s face goes red. Of course, Shownu noticed Hyungwon’s boner. “What kind of problem?” Wonho asks, walking towards the two. Shownu takes the food tray and places it on the floor next to the mattress. Shownu gets on the mattress and puts his hand on Hyungwon’s thigh. “Go on, move your hand.” Hyungwon feels like he’s being controlled by Shownu though he wasn’t doing anything to control Hyungwon. He’s just using his words and Hyungwon obeying immediately. 

Hyungwon moves his hand from his crotch, showing his hard boner that is very noticeable in his jeans. Wonho nearly passes the fuck out because the man he loves is now in front of him, blushing and aroused. “Hyungwon, what do you want me to do?” Shownu asks. Hyungwon opens his mouth and hesitates. A part of him wants to say yes but another part of him is saying that he’s making a big mistake. Hyungwon glances at Wonho and then looks back at Shownu. Shownu notices Hyungwon’s hesitation and immediately thinks he’s going too fast for Hyungwon.

“Sorry if I’m going to fas-”

“Please. Just...please touch me.” Hyungwon cuts Shownu off. The two men are actually shocked at Hyungwon’s response but they waste no time. Wonho walks around the mattress and goes behind Hyungwon so he could rest his body on Wonho’s chest while Shownu rubs Hyungwon’s thighs. Shownu slowly moves his hands to Hyungwon’s inner thighs and gives them a squeeze. 

“Nhn!” Hyungwon lets a muffled moan escape his lips and he immediately covers his mouth with his hand to stop the embarrassing noises from leaving his lips. Shownu drags his fingertips closer and closer to Hyungwon’s crotch making him squirm in his place. Wonho wraps his muscular arms around Hyungwon’s waist, holding him in place. 

‘shit’ Hyungwon thinks to himself. Shownu takes one finger and draws a straight line down Hyungwon’s clothed cock. “Wah!” Hyungwon’s body jolts up but Wonho holds him down gently so he wouldn’t hurt him. Shownu slowly unbuttons Hyungwon’s pants and unzips the zipper but he doesn’t take his pants off. Instead, Shownu takes the waistband of Hyungwon’s boxers, pulls them up just a little, and let’s go. The suddenly sharp pain startles Hyungwon, making his body jolt up again. “W-what-” Hyungwon starts but is cut off by the pleasure. Shownu has his hand on Hyungwon’s clothed cock and is digging his finger on the tip.

“a-ah!” Hyungwon arches his back but Wonho holds him down again. His whole body is trembling against Wonho. He feels weak and out of control which in a normal situation Hyungwon would have hated it but now he’s loving it. The feeling of someone else completely dominating him is very arousing to Hyungwon. He feels like he’s going to explode with pleasure even though they barely have done anything to him. “You’re leaking a lot,” Shownu says. Even though Hyungwon couldn’t see Shownu’s face, he could still feel the smirk from behind the bear mask. 

“Are you really that sensitive?” Shownu says, continuing rubbing his thumb around the tip.

Hyungwon throws his head back against Wonho’s chest and lets out a loud whine. Eyes glossy with tears, cheeks flushed, and plush red lips parted and leaving cute noises. Wonho is really struggling to keep himself from destroying the beautiful man in front of him. He is loving every signal reaction from Hyungwon. Wanting more reaction from the trembling man, Wonho slides his cold hands under Hyungwon’s shirt and starts to caress the soft skin. While Wonho is touching Hyungwon’s stomach with affection and care, he leans down and leaves wet kisses on the black hair’s neck. “A-ahh..nmff..” Hyungwon’s moans were slightly high pitched and soft. They weren’t super high pitched like in some porns, they sounded like his normal tone but just a little high and gentle. He wasn’t loud, well that may be because of his hand muffling his beautiful moans. Wonho wanted to hear him. He wanted Hyungwon to let out his voice so dragging his fingers over the skin, Wonho was soon up at Hyungwon’s chest. Hyungwon notices. 

“W-wait-” Hyungwon is cut off again by Wonho flicking Hyungwon’s perky nipples. “AH!” Hyungwon lets out a loud beautiful moan which makes Wonho’s head spin. “W-wonho…” Hyungwon whimpers. 

Once Hyungwon said Wonho’s name, he felt like he’s going to die from arousal. Wonho needs to do a google search if you can even die from arousal because you could then he’s probably dying. 

Shownu decides to finally stop teasing Hyungwon. Taking the waistband of Hyungwon’s boxers, Shownu tugs them down just to free Hyungwon’s flushed leaking cock. Hyungwon is too distracted by Wonho to notice Shownu getting ready for something. A hand wraps around the shaft of Hyungwon’s cock. Hyungwon’s whole body jolts violently, he completely was not expecting such a move. “Hold him still, Wonho,” Shownu says to Wonho. “But don’t hurt him,” he adds. Wonho rolls his eyes dramatically behind his mask. “I know that,” he says. Shownu just hums in response. 

Shownu starts to move his hand up and down at a slow pace on Hyungwon’s shaft. Hyungwon is just a mess by this point. He’s moaning almost sobbing, tears were threatening to fall from his eyes, and his mouth hung open with drool in the corner of his lips. “Look at you. Who knew you were so sensitive?” Wonho says to Hyungwon while he presses his fingertips on Hyungwon's perky buds.

Once Shownu started to increase the pace, Hyungwon began to squirm. His body burned from pleasure. “S-shownu I’m c-close-” Hyungwon slurs in a cute voice. Shownu increases the pace leaving wet sounds. “A-Ah! Mff! Ah!” Hyungwon moans and arches his back. Wonho leans down and sucks on Hyungwon’s neck which just sends him over the edge.

Hyungwon weakly thrust his hips into Shownu’s hand as he came. A higher pitch moan so beautiful and loud escape from Hyungwon’s lips as semen paints Shownu’s hand and his pants. His whole body starts to tremble violently with his orgasm. Wonho wipes a tear from Hyungwon’s eyes. “Are you okay?” Wonho says in a loving tone as he rubs Hyungwon’s tummy with affection. Hyungwon slowly nods his head as he calms down from his high.

(34%....)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first smut sooo..... I'm a little embarrassed....


	8. Chapter eight - The reason why

“Why did you kidnap me?” Hyungwon whispers to the two. The three were laying down on the mattress with Hyungwon in the middle, cuddling with him and giving him so much affection. The sudden question throws off the two kidnappers. Wonho glances at Shownu who nods his head to give Hyungwon the answer as to why they have kidnapped Hyungwon.

“Uh..let’s say..we kidnapped you to protect you,” Wonho responds to Hyungwon’s question. Hyungwon blinks. More and more questions to ask pile up but the main question was 

“Protect me from what?” Hyungwon looks into Wonho’s red bunny eyes. Wonho stays quiets. He really does not want to tell Hyungwon. He can’t. Hyungwon isn’t ready to find out. “We love you, Hyungwon. We want to protect you from everyone else.” Shownu answers instead. Wonho twitches. There’s some truth to that. It’s true that they both are madly in love with Hyungwon but the second part is….it should be “we want to protect everyone else from you.” 

Or rather “we want to protect everyone else from….him.” 

Hyungwon is silently freaking out. Was he just confessed too? His kidnappers just confessed to him.Hyungwon has been confessed to a few times because honestly, who wouldn’t fall in love with Hyungwon, the man is beautiful. But this confession actually made him blush. “O-okay” Hyungwon barely whispers. Wonho loves blushing Hyungwon. Shownu couldn’t see blushing Hyungwon since he’s facing Wonho. 

“Alright, time to sleep,” Shownu says wrapping his muscular arms around Hyungwon’s slim body. Wonho does the same, wrapping his arm just below Shownu’s arm. Hyungwon actually feels safe. Two muscular men who love him are being so kind and affectionate while they wrapped their arms around him. Hyungwon almost forgets that these two men kidnapped him. 

They didn’t have a blanket but they were cozy without one. 

***  
Hyungwon opens his eyes. He had no idea where he was. The sky is bright red. It looked unreal. There was no sun or moon. There’s no stars or light, the only thing lighting up this world is the red sky. Hyungwon looks down when he feels on something squishy. His feet disappear in some red substance, Hyungwon wasn’t sure if this was blood or something else. 

“Hyungwon~” A voice calls his name. That voice sounded oddly familiar to his own voice. Hyungwon turns around towards the direction of the voice. There is a huge golden throne that has spikes creeping from behind it and in that throne is a smirking man. A man with a face just like Hyungwon’s and a body just like Hyungwon’s. But there was something different. Unlike Hyungwon’s black hair, this person had pale pink hair. Hyungwon has dark brown eyes and this man has piercing blue eyes. Other than that the face is identical to Hyungwons. 

The man sat on the throne like he’s a king with one leg crossed on the other and one hand plopping up his head. He wore a long black robe that touched the red substance, a black transparent tank top, and tight leather jeans with matching leather boots that went up to the knees. A red lace choker wrapped around the man’s long neck and he is just covered in jewelry. Hyungwon stares in shock and awe. 

“My cute innocent Hyungwon~ How I missed you” The man spoke with an evil grin on his lips that were the same color as the sky. For some reason, Hyungwon instantly knew that this person is bad news by just the evil grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's 2AM in the morning... ohlord I have to sleep. also, I'm sorry if it feels like everything happening so fast. I tryna limit how many chapters this story is gonna have. AND I used Shoot out era Hyungwon for the appearance of Wonnie if you didn't notice.


	9. Chapter Nine - Dooly.

\-- VIDEOTAPE PART FOUR --

“It’s been almost a month since we have captured Chae Hyungwon who is the criminal of the polaroid murder case. The being who is actually the criminal, in this case, is Hyungwon’s alter named Wonnie. He is very aggressive where we had to place him in a different cell because he kept attacking the inmates. Anyways just yesterday at 2:45 AM in the morning, Wonnie switched.” The detective says while looking into his notes. He glances back at the camera.

“This other alter is named Dooly and he is Chae Hyungwon’s second alter. Now Dooly is a child around the age of 9 years old and he is the most familiar with Hyungwon. Dooly has been advocating for Hyungwon saying that he’s completely innocent and was no part of this crime. Dooly says that Hyungwon is asleep and he won’t be waking up anytime soon because of Wonnie. Dooly said that Wonnie wants to protect Hyungwon at all costs so he killed someone.” 

“Dooly has been refusing to say as to why Wonnie killed the victim. But he has given some pretty useful information linked to the crime. Such as what weapon was used and when the crime took place.”

“We have decided that we are going to push for more information today after this tape is recorded since Dooly is a key to keep the investigation going. We just hope that Dooly will tell us something more useful…”

_________ beeeeeeeep _____________

\-- VIDEOTAPE PART FIVE --

“Dooly, are you feeling alright?” The voice behind the camera asks the person who seemed to be having a hard time. Dooly lifted his head from the table, the long black hair covered his eyes. “Y-yesh.” He responded. He sat up straight in the chair and brushed the hair from his eyes. 

“Okay, first question. Why did Wonnie choose this victim to kill? Did the victim had some connections with Hyungwon?” The voice asked. Dooly shifted uncomfortably in the chair. “I can’t tell y-you,” Dooly mumbles while bringing his knees to his chest. He wraps his arms around his legs. “Why not?” The voice asks. Dooly frowns. “He won’t let me.” 

“Who’s he?” 

“W-wonnie…” 

“Why can’t he let you?” The voice behind the camera asks with concern. Dooly is a child and he seems so innocent, it makes you want to protect him from everything even when he’s in a grown man’s body. Dooly starts to blink rapidly as if he’s stopping the tears from falling. “I can’t tell you that either.” He whispers softly. The person behind the camera decides to go on to the next question because they don’t want to scare the poor boy from the pressuring questions. 

“What’s your favorite color, Dooly?” The voice asks a question that has no use to the investigation. Dooly looks up and a childish smile is immediately on his lips. “Green!” He shouts happily. A small laugh from behind the camera and goes on with another fun question. 

“What’s your favorite animal?” 

"Dino-" Dooly’s smile suddenly drops. He stares at the person behind the camera with wide innocent eyes. Dooly completely froze as if he was told something horrible. “Dooly?” 

“U-uh?” Dooly doesn’t break from his daze. His body began to shake, violently. Dooly started to breathe heavily and tears fell from his eyes. He whimpered while he tried to control his breathing. “H-help-” but before Dooly could finish his sentence, his eyes rolled back to the back of his head and his body flopped forward. His forehead slammed on the table leaving an unsettling thud. 

“Dooly?! Dooly?! Hyungwon!” The voice behind the camera shouts as he runs to the man. 

“We need support! The inmate has passed out!” The person shouts as he shakes Hyungwon’s body. The person stopped shaking Hyungwon’s body and walked out of the camera frame. 

Hyungwon’s body twitched. His body slowly rose from the table with his head still hanging low. A giggle leaves from Hyungwon but then those giggles turned into psychotic laughter. Throwing his head back, Hyungwon laughed loudly. “HAHAHAHAHAHAHA” Those laughs sounded almost painful. His body rocked back and forward violently where every time he goes forward, he hits his head on the table. The person runs to Hyungwon to stop him from hitting his head. 

Once the person touched Hyungwon’s shoulder, he stopped. Like a paused video, Hyungwon stopped his movement completely. “Dooly?” The person calls in great concern. 

Turning his head slowly, a psychotic grin forms on his lips. “Dooly is dead.” 

_____beeeeeeep______

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woonie is pure evil.


	10. Chapter Ten - They meet again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon and Wonnie meet.

Hyungwon is staring at a man who looks just like him. Has the same body as him and sounds like him. But the vibe is totally different. Hyungwon can’t explain how but he knows that this man is bad news. The way he carries himself and the way he smirks is just like a villain’s. 

“What are you thinking about, Hyungwon?” The man suddenly asks breaking Hyungwon from his thoughts. “Are you perhaps thinking of me?” The man asks while uncrossing his long legs. Hyungwon made a face of discomfort. It’s like this man is in his head because Hyungwon was indeed thinking about him. The man rose up from his golden throne and walked towards Hyungwon. The way he walked was elegant, he didn’t even seem to be walking, it’s like he’s gliding. “My cute Hyungwon, are you having fun being free?” The man spoke softly. The way he talked so softly was addicting, Hyungwon would never be able to mimic the way he spoke. 

“Are you happy to be free from her?” The man whispers as he brings a hand up to Hyungwon’s face. He began to stroke Hyungwon’s cheek gently with the backside of his hand. “F-free from who?” Hyungwon asks, not understanding what the man is talking about. The man stopped stroking his cheek. He stared at Hyungwon with those bright blue eyes. 

“Ah~ it seems like you don’t remember.” The man says disappointedly. He drops his hand from Hyungwon’s face. “Remember what?” Hyungwon asks again, this time more interested. He wants to know, was there something he doesn’t remember? 

The man stays quiet for a second. “Do you want to remember?” He says not smirking anymore. Hyungwon nods his head too many times. “Yes, I want to remember.” He says eagerly. 

The man bit his bottom lip to stop a smirk from spreading. Poor Hyungwon doesn’t know what he's getting into but this could be a chance...A chance too….

“I’ll show you.” The man says as he closes in on Hyungwon. Bringing his hands up, the man covers Hyungwon’s eyes. 

“I’ll show you the horrible past that follows you.” 

And just like that everything went black. 

(38%...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this very short chapter!! 
> 
> The storm is coming...


	11. Chapter Eleven - The forgotten past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( WARNING - ABUSE AND MURDER ) 
> 
> Hyungwon has bad luck.

Chae Hyungwon was fourteen when his father left his mother for another woman. Not because he was seduced by the woman but for his image and status. Mr. Chae thought Hyungwon’s mother didn’t fit into the elegant category. Yes, Hyungwon’s mother was drop-dead gorgeous which is where Hyungwon got his looks from but Mr. Chae still left her. Originally Hyungwon’s mother was going to take all of her children with her but of course, Mr. Chae saw the potential in Hyungwon’s talent and his beauty. Even though Hyungwon’s mother protests at first of having her son taken from her, she was immediately reminded that she is nothing compared to the powerful father. So Hyungwon’s mother took Hyungwon’s siblings and disappeared from the face of the earth. Leaving Hyungwon in the soon-to-be hellhole. Mr. Chae didn’t love his new wife, in fact, he didn’t even look at her most of the time. So the woman was very lonely. 

Taking one look at Hyungwon and the woman immediately had sinful urges. But there was something...off about Hyungwon. He was unapproachable. He was like a different person every day. One day he’ll act like a child, giggling and jumping around, and on other days he is like a mature incredibly smart adult. Using big and difficult words, a fourteen-year-old would never know. He was really strange and that pissed off the step-mother. Why wasn’t he normal? 

Mr. Chae didn’t care about his son’s strange behavior and ignored the comments his wife made of him. Mr. Chae didn’t care that his past actions made Hyungwon that way. 

At the downfall of Mr. Chae’s career, he became a violent alcoholic father. Using his fists against his loved one was the relief he got. All the severe verbal and physical abuse made the 7-year-old Hyungwon break. After Mr. Chae’s career stabilized and sky-rocked, he stopped his abuse. But the damage was already done. 

The stepmother began her torment on the fourteen-year-old. Day in and day out, Hyungwon once again lived in hell. The stepmother made the 9-year-old alter scared of others and she beat the unnamed alter away, because of his stubbornness and refusal of using violence with violence, he thought he should stay low maybe the stepmother would stop her abuse of Hyungwon. 

Hyungwon was covered in bruises and cuts. Because of his past trauma, he is unable to fight back. Because of his vulnerable state, Hyungwon cannot fight back. The stepmother didn’t use her small fists as Mr. Chae did, she used weapons. Anything she could find to hit or throw at Hyungwon. Things got so bad where Hyungwon would pass out from his several panic attacks when he would mess up on something, the fear crawling in his throat as he remembers the beating he will receive from his heatless stepmother. Hyungwon genuinely thought he was going to die from either in the hands of his stepmother or the painful panic attacks where he feels like his heart is going to stop. His father? He never knew what was going on because of his lack of care for both his son and wife. 

Hyungwon screams and cries for forgiveness became a regular sound in the house. Hyungwon was always left in a bloody and shaken up state at the end of the day. The stepmother also took Hyungwon from school and began homeschooling so the teachers won’t see the many scars, bruises, and cuts on Hyungwon’s thin body. There were times where Hyungwon needed medical attention for infected wounds but the doctors never sided with Hyungwon as the stepmother was a great liar and manipulator. 

At the age of 16 years old was when things got out of control. The stepmother nearly killed Hyungwon when she repeatedly smashed a hammer at his skull. The fear the stepmother had experienced after she realized the boy was not moving. He stayed like a dead person. She was afraid of being locked up. She wasn’t afraid that she may have killed a young boy but she was afraid of wasting all of her youth while in prison. 

A miracle happened and Hyungwon lived but without any memory of what had happened. He was completely clueless about what has caused him to lose his memory or why he had so many bruises on his body. As if the stepmother didn’t learn her lesson, she tried to continue her abuse on the young boy but something or rather someone stepped in her way.

He called himself Wonnie. 

The stepmother knew almost immediately that the young boy in front of her was not Hyungwon but a monster. 

A monster that would take her life years later. 

***

The stepmother comes home after she met up with her hidden lover. Her cruel husband doesn't give her the sexual and loving care she needs so it's only natural for her to have an affair. The stepmother drops her purse on the little table in their living room, she flops on the couch and closes her eyes. The woman was thinking about her fun with her hidden lover and how much they were made for each other. but of course, money comes first. Mr. Chae is filthy rich and he continues to get richer as the years pass. it's quite the life she has but she was happy at how things turn out. the memory of her hidden lover looking at her with such love made the woman giggle in happiness.

"You sound happy." A calm familiar voice says from the darkness of the house. The stepmother's eyes flew open and she threw herself up to look at the owner of the voice. her eyes frantically scan the room then she sees the tall figure of a man from the door frame that leads into her bedroom. The woman strained her eyes to get a good look at the intruder before the bright lights of the living room were turned on. The intruder was Hyungwon the son of the woman's husband. 

Hyungwon's hand drops from the light switch and he looks at the confused woman. The stepmother fully takes in the image of Hyungwon. He wore an all-black suit, his long black hair was styled and away from his face. Hyungwon's beauty was so shocking to the woman, she had to rub her eyes to see the man in front of her. She always knew Hyungwon was handsome but when he dresses nicely and moves his hair from his face, he is the definition of an angel. A fallen angel.

"w-why are you in my house?!" The stepmother shouts at the handsome man leaning on the door frame. Hyungwon raises a brow. "This is that old bastard's house, not yours." he spits out harshly. it clicked into the stepmother's mind that this is not Hyungwon she is speaking to. it's the monster that lives in Hyungwon's body.

Wonnie the protector of Hyungwon's body.

"Why are you here?!" this time the woman sits up straight up and glares at the man. Wonnie smirks and pushes himself off the door frame he was once leaning on. he slowly approaches the woman like a predator would do when they are closing in on their prey. The stepmother saw red flags go off in her head, this is dangerous. Woonie has always been violent with her, he should shove her, kick, slap, and call her names during the time Hyungwon was living at home. but the stepmother knows that Wonnie has been going easy on her because she has seen what he can really do. that terrifying day where Wonnie had a group of men on the ground in a matter of minutes. 

"You know...Hyungwon has gotten bad nightmares lately." Wonnie pauses as he stops in front of the stepmother. she looks up at him and he looks down at her. She has fear running through her and he has excitement washing over him. "He has nightmares of your abuse. even though he doesn't know what these nightmares mean, he is still suffering..." Wonnie kneels to meet the shaking eyes of the woman. 

"Because of you. So I decided to get rid of you maybe he will feel better."

***

Blood. The powerful color of red covered the floors of the house. Woonie brought the polaroid camera up and aimed carefully before pressing the button. A light flashes and the photo comes right out. Wonnie takes the photo places it along with the others he took. The door clicks and opens meaning someone has come into the house. footsteps walk in the house and walked into the living room where Wonnie was. Wonnie wasn't fazed by someone walking into the house in fact he was expecting it. 

"Jesus, what have you done?" A voice smooth like honey says as he sees the dead woman on the floor. Wonnie turns his head to see two very muscular men dressed in black from head to toe. Wonnie blinks. "I got rid of the bitch who was making my Hyungwon suffer." He whispers. immediately the two men noticed something was off about Wonnie. Usually, Woonie would laugh and jump around at the sight of the stepmother dead but he was just sitting down being quiet. 

"Wonnie..what's wrong?" The taller tanned man named Shownu questions. it took one or two seconds for Wonnie to respond. "I'm dissociating. that's all," he mumbles. The shorter male named Wonho huffs out a breath and walked over to Wonnie. He places a hand on Wonnie's shoulder which he flinched at but he immediately relaxes when he sees it was Wonho. "come on, let's get you somewhere more comfortable." Wonho says to Wonnie. 

Wonnie shakes his head, refusing the offer. "let me watch you two clean up. this...may be the last time I see you two."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there. I have escaped the chains of writer's block and here I am to give you this update.


	12. Chapter Twelve - Sleeping beauty

Hyungwon is not waking up.

It's been about three days since Shonwu, Wonho, and Hyungwon slept on the same bed but ever since Hyungwon has yet to wake up. Of course, Shownu and Wonho have tried waking up the younger man but he stayed asleep like he was dead. But Hyungwon was not dead thankfully, he is still breathing and his heart is still beating. There wasn't much Shownu and Wonho could do since...they did take Hyungwon against his will and he is missing with a thousand dollar reward if found. So the best they could do was to check on him every hour of the day and try to feed him. But as the hours pass by Shownu and Wonho get more and more worried. Why wasn't he waking up? 

it is around 10:34 PM and the day is coming to an end. After this day is going to the fourth day that Hyungwon remains asleep. Shownu's big build was standing over Hyungwon's almost lifeless body, the only thing that is keeping Shownu from completely going berserk is Hyungwon's chest slowly lifting and dropping. That's the only sign of life, he's showing. Shownu reaches out his veiny arm and brushes his warm fingers over Hyungwon's ice skin. The masked man recoils his hand back, startled at how cold Hyungwon has become. Quickly, he grabs the comforter and covers the sleeping man. The reason why Hyungwon wasn't covered by the comforter in the first place was because just yesterday he was feverishly hot. It's was a huge warning sign for both kidnappers. Wonho did a google search which was no help instead it brought more worry for the two, but there were two results; Hyungwon may be slowly but surely dying or He's just in a sudden coma. But there is no valid explanation for how Hyungwon got into a coma, he was just fine up until three days ago. Fucking google, no help at all.

"Should we just take you to the hospital?" Shownu whispers to himself as he brushes Hyungwon's black hair away from his face. Even when Hyungwon is in an endless slumber, he is still breathtakingly beautiful. He's just like that children's fairytale, Sleeping beauty. "Do you really think we should take him?" Wonho says from the door as he stares at the unconscious male with sad eyes. Shownu wasn't startled by Wonho suddenly appearing from the shadows, he does that all the time so Shownu isn't affected by it anymore. Shownu slowly turns his head around and his black bear eyes met Wonho's sad sparkling eyes. "You aren't wearing your mask." Shownu comments. 

"Yeah, I felt suffocated," Wonho says. Shownu frowns behind his mask and he turns his head around, humming in response. He wasn't quite used to that and Shownu doesn't think he will ever will. He will never get used to Wonho being genuinely sad. Wonho wasn't someone who will show someone his vulnerable side to anyone, the only two times Shownu has ever seen Wonho cry was when his mother passed away and when...Wonnie told them about Hyungwon's trauma and his past. 

"If he gets worse then the only option is to take him to the hospital," Shownu says. Wonho sighs loudly. "But what should we say when we take him?" Wonho asks, running his hand through his bleached hair. "We should say, we found him somewhere..." Shownu says after hesitating to answer. Wonho lightly tugs at his roots, trying to get his mind off the sadness attacking his chest. "What if he wakes up and tells them what really happened?" Wonho whispers mainly to himself but Shownu still hears it. Shownu lets his gaze drop to the floor. He can see the specks of dust and dirt covered the wooden floors. God, this place is really filthy. They should've at least clean this room up a bit before putting Hyungwon in here. Poor, Hyungwon having to stay in this disgusting room. 

Shownu turns away from the Sleeping beauty and faces Wonho's distressed face. He stares at the shorter male's expression a little longer, taking in the image of it, and then He walks towards him. "Come on, we should clean this room up. It's dirty." Shownu says to Wonho. Wonho's eyes flicker at Shownu and then turn his look back to Hyungwon. 

"Okay.."

***

Pain. 

That was all Hyungwon was feeling. He can't seem to breathe, wheezing in deep painful inhalations. He feels like he's being choked, his throat is closing making him desperate for air. To just breathe. Hyungwon's chest rises as he inhales for air but drops down with nothing but excruciating agony tighten and making its way up to his throat. Hyungwon claws at his throat but only leaving red bleeding scratches, He just wants to breathe. He wants to forget again. God, he doesn't want to remember anymore. The horrid verbal and physical abuse that has happened throughout his childhood and teenage years, He wants to fucking forget it all again. Fresh salty tears poured from his eyes like a fountain and dripped down his flushed cheeks. Hyungwon opens his dry mouth but all that came out was an earsplitting inhuman noise. He frustratedly bit down on his tongue enough to draw blood. The metallic taste washes over his mouth in an instant but Hyungwon did not care. 

The world was blurry and spinning. He couldn't see anyone, he couldn't see anyone for help. Needs someone to help him, someone to take his pain away from him. At this moment Hyungwon could only think of the two men who seem to actually care for him in the way he always wanted. Shownu and Wonho. Hyungwon doesn't know why and he definitely does not care but He needs them. He needs them to be with him right now. Hyungwon opens his mouth once again to call for them, this time a sound roars from his throat. A scream. An unsettling and alarming scream. The scream that came from his thin body echoes in this red blurry world he is in. Hyungwon inhales again to let another scream for Shownu and Wonho but when he lets his voice out, another name leaves his lips. An unexpected name.

"WOONIE!!" Hyungwon shouts in a broken and cracked voice. He falls forward and he barely catches himself in time, a string of wheezes and coughs leave his dry lips before he lets out another pitiful inhuman noise. Hyungwon sees a pair of shoes stop in front of him and he instantly reaches up to the person. Looking up, Hyungwon immediately knows who the person is through his blurry vision but that doesn't stop him from clawing and pulling on the male's clothes. Wonnie looks down at Hyungwon with a pained expression on his face. Hyungwon was just a sobbing mess. He hates bringing pain to Hyungwon but this is the only way. 

Wonnie kneels down in front of Hyungwon and The black-haired male immediately clings to him, pushing his red crying face into Wonnie's chest. Wonnie smooths Hyungwon's black hair down. "Do you want to escape this pain?" Wonnie whispers loud enough for Hyungwon to see through his sobs. Hyungwon nods his head too many times. He wants this pain to go away right now. "Then...Hyungwon let me in.." Wonnie whispers again. Hyungwon wasn't sure what he meant until he feels himself losing his consciousness. 

"Let me deal with everything. Let me hold the light," Wonnie says again. Hyungwon's grip tightens around Wonnie's clothes. For some odd reason, now he knows what's going to happen. He knows but...

Hyungwon let's it happen anyways.

< 88%...89%...90% >

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, I deadass forget that Shownu and Wonho are wearing masks. Oops. I had to go back and do some serious editing...anyways Thank you so much for reading! I like reading your comments! they make me feel better 😊

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> [Sorry for any grammar mistakes ]


End file.
